Happy
by thankthoseluckystars
Summary: Amy is Karma's bestfriend. Amy's always going to be there for her, Karma's sure of it.


Karma loves her bestfriend. She's more than just a sister to her, she's like her half, the one that's always going to be here for her, love her just the way she wants to be loved, and just the plain reason why she's survived the utmost of her life. Amy is her rock. She knows she can't last a day without her. They're like Tweedledum and Tweedledee, they're made for each other. And she's sure about that.

They've faced scornful challenges and made it together. That's just how they work. That's why it means so much when Amy agreed to pretended to be a lesbian for her. She's her most important friend and for an instant, she couldn't believe that Amy will actually agree on that FOR HER. But she did. And she was so happy. She's finally going to have the best experience of High School, on top of the ladder. And also, she now knows Amy is the friend she's always wanted. And that she's going to make her happy despite anything.

The school now thought they were really together. Karma thought it was the best acting she could ever give, and she deserves some awards for this. Amy's been a hell of an actor too. Karma was surprised on how easy it was for Amy to just act it out, and pretend to be a couple with her. Knowing Amy, she actually never thought Amy had the guts to act that way, but she did. And she did it with such finesse that sometimes Karma thought that the lovesick eyes, the tender way Amy held her hand, and Amy's soft lips pressed against hers that feels like it meant something were all actually real. But it's not. Karma knows her bestfriend is just putting up the most believable outrageous act for her to make her happy.

And she was. She became even happier when she started seeing Liam, secretly. He was the perfect guy for her. Strong build, handsome face, artsy, everything was him. And she was ecstatic for it. They do everything like a normal couple would do, behind public eyes. And it was okay for her because Liam is everything she wanted. But sometimes she just really wants everyone to know that Liam is hers, and she is Liam's.

So she had a talk with Amy. Because Amy understands it all. She wanted to break up this lie of a relationship and finally, just finally she and Liam can walk the halls of their High School holding hands, screaming Liam's hers. Amy, being the greatest friend she can be, agrees. But Karma didn't miss the slightest hint of sadness and reluctance in her eyes. Amy barely said five words to her the whole sleepover. Karma thought that maybe it's because of the sad romantic comedy movie they watched so she just ignored it. They went to sleep and Karma swore she could hear Amy crying. She tried asking her what's wrong, Amy said it's because of the movie. Comforting words were said, and Amy stopped crying. Soon, they fell asleep cuddling.

Their break up was easy, because nothing was actually real in the first place. Amy and Karma still promised to be the best of friends for each other like always. And Karma is happy because not only she and Liam are going to publicize their relationship, she still has Amy amidst everything. And Karma is so thankful for that.

Karma's life right now is a dream come true for her. She had Liam, and she had the most perfect bestfriend. But something's wrong, really wrong. She notices that Amy's not really talking to her anymore, they talk, but it's not the same, not like they were talking about the stupidest things, like they're the type of friends that spent most of their years together. She acknowledges that she barely see Amy in the hallways anymore, like she was avoiding something in the halls. When she tries to call Amy, it always goes straight to voice mail. Karma can feel Amy fading away. And she doesn't understand why for the first time, she feels like her bestfriend doesn't want anything to do with her. And it breaks her heart.

Word on Amy transferring school spread like wildfire one morning. And Karma can't believe it. She searches for Amy but she was always met with one thing: Amy's avoidance, and Amy did it really well considering that Karma felt like she'd lost her completely. Liam comforted her of course, being her wonderful boyfriend, and she spent weeks crying herself to sleep because of Amy. Amy's gone, and there's nothing she can do. It was blatantly obvious Amy wanted it, and for Karma, leaving her from now on is one favor she can do for her bestfriend, after everything Amy has done for her. So she did.


End file.
